Ecstacy
by Crikeynettle
Summary: After a month without indulging in much-needed blood, Zero's finding it hard to cope. Someone comes along and helps him out. Kaname x Zero. Please read and review xxx
1. Part one: Zero

Hi there! I know there are probably a tone of fanfictions like this, but I just decided to write this 'cause I absolutely adore Zero : ) … So yeah, it's basically Zero drinking Kaname's blood with a bit of wishy-washy self restrain at the start. I hope you enjoy xXx

Warning!: Shonen-ai! Not much, but still there.

Disclaimer: … Vampire Knight is definitely not mine. ::bangs head against keyboard::

* * *

**Ecstacy **

Sharp shivers ran down his spine, this odd sensation coursing through his entire body. The familiar sickness, anxiety and anticipation had returned, intense and unwilling to wait. He knew the symptoms, he'd experienced the build up a million times, but he'd normally been able to ignore them, put his other side to sleep for a while and concentrate on something, anything, else. But not this time.

What was so different? Why was his body failing him _this_ time?

The sickness had been there for weeks now, slowly growing stronger with each day. An immense tiredness had plagued him, completely contrasting with this moment now; he'd never felt more awake in his life. The numbed and despised longing had been working its way up to this climax. He'd tried to ignore it, he really had. It'd been all going so damn well, but now this… how was he going to escape this? The monster inside of him begged for release, clawing at his willpower resolutely, refusing to be ignored any longer.

He slid down the wall he'd been using for much-needed support, until he was frozen in a crouching position, surrounded by the darkness of an empty corridor. He was thankful for the lack of people. At least his decided breakdown was at night, and out of mind of the other students. Save one.

Yuki would be worried now, she'd come looking. She'd find him, he knew that, she was too damn lovely not to.

Half of him leapt with excitement and longing as he thought about Yuki and all that sweet blood running through her pretty, delicate frame. The other half was disgusted with it's other.

He wouldn't give into this, he'd make himself win. He couldn't give into this dangerous, dirty, despicable temptation his body yearned for. No. He'd made up his mind a long time ago – he'd fight this on his own. He needed to do this, he had to.

But his body didn't seem to be taking no for an answer.

Not this time.

He bit down on his lip, stifling a small moan of desperation.

All his senses seemed to have heightened and intensified, he was consumed in a strange heat, his entire body covered in a sheen of sweat, his mind becoming hazy and distant, taken over by an increasing sense of desire. Reality was beginning to lose itself and become something entirely different. Something intense, something guilty, something out of control, something dangerous, something magnetizing… something he couldn't let himself give into, no matter how much he wanted to taste that alluring and arousing copper.

No.

His heart was pounding so hard, beating like a drum in his ears. His stomach cried out for sustenance; a strange and primal hunger that, coupled with bloodlust and the longing that rocketed through his body, was nothing but irresistible.

No…

He was burning up, his eyes closed tight… Dear God, it was so tempting to give into this need, this hunger, this sin, this passion… It screamed out, clawing and dominating his rationality, making him remember the intense pleasure that it could bring, the delight, the adrenalin, the power, the weakness… The contrast and the promise that his life would never be the same, never be boring, never have to dwell.

He knew what excitement, or what peace, it could bring if he simply joined with it… All he would have to do is satisfy it… then he could…

No.

No… He felt an odd sensation settle on his canines. He knew what was happening.

Damn it, he'd been able to suppress this the last hundred times it had happened. He'd been stronger, he'd been willing to put up a fight. Now… now… he felt exhausted. And drinking blood was the easy way out, the easy way to please this terrifying and dominating side of him.

He shook his head slightly – he had no idea what he was thinking anymore. He felt his self control ever so slowly fade into the background. He gritted his teeth in desperation, he could feel his fangs pressing down on his tongue…

He clenched his fists, his brain going into overload. There were too many conflicting emotions to count. He just wanted to go to sleep, blank out until this was over – he didn't think he could cope with another second of this torture, this excitement. He didn't know how he was going to calm down without giving into this morbid temptation.

He could sense everything around him, and it was driving him crazy. He could practically feel all the oblivious students sleeping in their dorms while the vampires were sitting in class. He could feel every heartbeat, every breath, he could almost _taste_ their blood…

His heart gave an unexpected jolt of excitement, and then returned to the familiar itching he'd had to endure for the past month or so.

He let out unconscious whimpers, cursing himself all the while for letting himself have this moment of weakness. It wasn't his fault though… it was this other side of him… he moaned, a sudden sound distracting him from trying to explain this hunger.

Footsteps echoed down the darkened corridor. Zero could smell the blood flowing through the intruder's veins. He writhed, moaned and twisted – by the time that the person had rounded the corner, he'd worked himself into such a state, he couldn't quite recognize the familiar face.

"…Zero?" A soft voice spiked with a vague amusement sounded.

Zero looked up at his name, the word bringing him face to face with reality once more. Kaname was standing in front of him, looking down at him with his well-enforced superiority. "… What… do you want?" Zero growled – now finding it a huge effort to talk properly.

"It finally got you," Kaname smiled sadly, "It's been over a month. I must say, I'm quite impressed. I was getting worried."

"No you weren't," Zero spat at him. His hair fell in front of his eyes, hiding his humiliation and desperation from the pureblood.

Kaname smiled again, bending down so they were at eye level, "You know, this isn't just hurting you." Kaname commented, all pretences of politeness long gone. The brunette gently brushed the hair out of Zero's once lilac eyes. They were blood red now. There was a whirlpool of suppressed need and desperation swimming in those eyes, there was anticipation, there was an embarrassed aspect to them for letting himself be so damn vulnerable, there was also a despairing pleading look.

"What do you mean?" Zero mumbled, shaking off Kaname's slender hand definitely.

Kaname shook his head, still vaguely aggravated by the writhing vampire before him. The pureblood casually weighed up his options, deciding what was best for this particular situation. He always prided himself on thinking before acting. After what must have seemed like a year sadistically watching Zero pant and moan (he found it quite endearing, actually), he finally settled on an idea that had been plaguing him for quite some time now.

Zero watched, unbelieving, as Kaname, his mutual enemy, raised a hand to his neck and pierced the skin.

"What…" Zero's senses pin pointed on that small drop of blood trickling down Kaname's smooth neck. "No…"

Kaname winced in slight pain as he dug his nail into his neck again, creating another little cut, creating another little invitation. Sure, they would heal in a matter of minutes, but that didn't stop them stinging. And anyway, this was the only way.

"I…" Zero panted, "… stop… not funny…" He muttered, suddenly transfixed on the base of Kaname's neck. The incessant screaming from his heart and stomach had finally reached it's limit. Zero moaned involuntarily, leaning closer to the other vampire, breathing heavily, whimpering slightly. Right now, he didn't care if this was a staged prank created to humiliate him; it was a considerate answer to all his problems, it was a helping hand. It was soothing, calming – just the mere notion of satisfying his painful bloodlust.

He held Kaname close, as if frightened he'd run away. Kaname had to suppress a smirk.

Zero's eyes were shut tight, trailing his tongue over Kaname's smooth skin before gently sinking his fangs into his neck.

Both boys gasped, submerged in a new sensation of pure ecstacy.

* * *

Well there you have it : ) I hope they weren't too out of character ::sweatdrops::

I really hoped you liked it, please leave a review on your way out, it'd be awesome to know whatcha think! xXx

A really big THANK YOOU for reading!

Lotsa love from

Kat x


	2. Part one: Yuki

Hello there! I know I said that this was like a oneshot thing, but since I got asked to carry it on by a few reviewers. So this chapter is basically made up of Yuki walking in on Kaname and Zero and then running away… not very eventful, but here it is.

Oh, and thank you for the reviews! You know how much I love them ::hugs all::!

I hope you enjoy the Yuki-perspective!

* * *

**Ecstacy - chapter two - Yuki **

Yuki sighed heavily, her eyes itching with tiredness. She walked down a corridor, past a packed classroom full of restless vampires. She groaned, exhausted. This was supposed to be her night off, to catch up on sleep. Zero had kindly offered to take over on Wednesdays, but no – it wasn't meant to be. She could go without sleep… for another night, at least. She smiled sweetly, it was the thought that counted after all.

She brushed the chocolate hair out of her eyes, sighing as she wandered the dark and deserted halls of the daunting school. Tonight had been a rather quiet night, with no obsessed girls to stop (a part from the usual hoards at the start of the class), she was having a rather dull and relaxed time. Shame she couldn't share it with anyone though – she disliked walking through these corridors alone thanks to the many times she'd lost her way.

Zero didn't normally skip their duty as prefects like this, she wondered what was up. Tilting her head to the side, she ran over her recent memories in her head. Zero had seemed on edge for the past week. He'd been really tired as well, she hadn't been able to stop herself giggling when he'd fallen asleep in the middle of class the other day. She smiled at the thought, then resolutely frowned once more. She was still worried about him.

She leafed through all the different reasons as to why Zero was acting more antisocial and tired than normal… there was the obvious vampire-thing, but it had been a couple of months now, since she'd found out, he'd probably adjusted to the rather unsettling idea. Then again, it was a pretty big deal.

She couldn't begin to imagine the pain he must have to go through to stop himself lusting after blood…

- Blood! That was it!

She suddenly stumbled upon the realisation, then felt rather stupid for not guessing sooner. A light and uncomfortable blush crossed her pretty features. After all, it had been about a month since he'd last given in.

Caught up in her thoughts, she tripped over her own feet and went head over heels.

"Ow…" She mumbled, rubbing her bruised knees and looking around, hoping no one had witnessed her clumsiness. Zero would be laughing at this point if he'd been with her. She sort of missed his company.

Just then, she heard a rather loud moan.

Uh oh, she thought, picking up her exhausted self and following the noises. A student had probably slipped past her and had temped one of the vampires. A stubborn expression was in place as she raced through the maze of corridors. This wasn't the first time she'd had to put a halt to an intimate moment, but she tried not to make a habit of it. It was always extremely embarrassing, but it had to be stopped. If the vampire drew blood, the others would get restless.

"… not funny…"

She stopped, suddenly recognizing the voice. Zero. The boy who had occupied a large part of her mind for the past couple of months was moaning and gasping just around the corner. She was sure it was Zero… but this scenario didn't fit him at all. But she was so sure…

She had to see what was going on.

Yuki tried hard to mask her footsteps and suddenly rather heavy breathing, tiptoeing along the rest of the hall, she poked her head round the corner. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to see, or why she wanted to see it so much, but for whatever reason, she kept quiet.

The shadows concealed her presence as she looked onto the intimate scene. Zero, her childhood friend, was on the floor, his back resting against the wall. His face was a picture of pure ecstasy and desperation.

Her breath caught in her throat, she had never even imagined this new and different side of Zero.

He was clinging onto the other figure, who Yuki couldn't quite see, but she could tell that he was a boy. They were both moaning and shifting as Zero drank from the other person's neck self-consciously.

Yuki was overwhelmed with confusion and an odd feeling that told her to keep watching… not that she could look away. It was possibly the most erotic thing she'd ever laid her innocent eyes on.

She watched him feed with a strange interest, this new Zero was entrancing, consumed in need.

Zero moved his head slightly, bringing the other person into the light. Yuki couldn't conceal a gasp – the two mutual enemies were connected in a close act of compassion and lust – something Yuki had never even thought of. She hadn't considered the mere possibility of _anything_ happening between them, let alone this.

Zero had stopped drinking now and was licking the small wound, eyes closed and practically purring in the delight of finally satisfying his primal need. Kaname's eyes had slid shut as well, his head tilted back.

She took a step backwards, still staring, unbelieving, at the two boys on the floor, locked in a romantic moment while she struggled to grasp the reality of the situation. She shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn't have intruded, but she couldn't just leave them here. She knew that Kaname was a pureblood and she also knew that his blood would cause the other vampires to go crazy – even_ she_ knew that his blood was irresistible.

Zero had drew away from Kaname's slender neck now, and they were looking at each other with an intensity Yuki didn't know existed. There was a dulled silence that had swept over the scene.

They were so close now…

And odd feeling of disconnection had swept over Yuki now, it felt as if this shouldn't be real.

Their lips met slowly, passion captured perfectly in this serene moment.

Yuki gasped – she knew that it was very common for vampires to get carried away when feeding, but this kiss looked like it was meant, like they were both enjoying it beyond the levels of vampire attraction.

She gazed, unbelieving, at Zero. Out of all the years she'd known him, she'd never once seen him pull that expression. His face was transformed into a picture of pure bliss. This was a different side of him completely, a vulnerable Zero.

She was backing away now – unsure of what to do. This wasn't a situation she'd even dreamed of. The initial interest had drained out of her, and now there was only a faint incentive to leave them be.

The moans were growing louder now and she was growing steadily more uncomfortable. The kiss was beginning to get more heated and desperate.

She backed away slowly, biting her lip, willing them not to hear her.

For now, she'd let them share this ecstasy… and she'd concentrate on distracting the other vampires that would no doubt be very restless and aroused from the drops of Kaname's blood that now lay on the floor.

She smiled to herself despite her embarrassment, confusion and slight disappointment; vampires were funny things.

* * *

Yay! I hope you liked it! 

Pretty please leave a review for me, I'd love to know what you guys think of it.

… I'm not sure whether I wanna carry it on or not… It might be fun to do a Kaname-chapter-type-thing seeing as I've done Zero and Yuki's. What do you think? Any ideas?

As always – a huge THANK YOOOOOOU so very much for reading! xXx

Take care!

Kat x


	3. Part one: Kaname

Yay! Please welcome Chapter three to the stage!

I felt I needed to carry it on somehow, so here it is.

I really hope you're enjoying it, and thank you for your wonderful reviews, they mean the world to me, honestly. I love hearing what people think of my writing, however uneventful it may be X)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ecstacy – Chapter three – Kaname **

Kaname had to keep himself from smirking as he set eyes upon this rather unusual sight. He'd expected it, of course – how could he not have predicted this struggling vampire to soon give into his most basic needs – but he'd never thought that it would happen like this.

With the halls abandoned and empty, with the soft moonlight illuminating his skin, the shadows that had formed on Zero's usually stoic and strong features, the moans and gritted teeth, the self restraint that was out of sight, the desperation in his eyes…

To be honest with himself, Kaname had never considered that this bloodlust would get this bad.

Seeing Zero like this was surreal. He was sprawled out against the corridor wall, clutching his stomach and moaning.

"Zero…?" The pureblood smiled, unable to contain his curiosity and amusement any longer.

Zero jerked his head up to meet Kaname's gaze – the intensity captured in those eyes was almost too much to handle. He almost took a step back. Kaname couldn't remember the last time a single look had stirred up such a restless and unusual feeling inside of him.

Kaname watched Zero's lips move as he the weaker vampire struggled to talk. He was panting and trying not to groan so much that he couldn't get the words out.

"… what…" Zero moaned.

Kaname had to look away, he'd never known any situation quite like this one. Sure, he'd had to deal with many desperate vampires and humans, but this was somehow different. He didn't know quite what it was, but there was something here that other collisions with other people lacked.

"… do you want…?"

The words brought Kaname back to the strangely wild reality that was now staring up at him.

Kaname met his gaze for the briefest of moments before having to look away again. The intensity and passion seemed to have doubled since his last look. Zero's eyes were now blood red, which sent shivers down his spine, thanks to his vampire side. Even though his animalistic side was much more controlled than Zero's, even he had his cracks in his well mannered and polite mask. Even seeing another vampire yearn for blood with this amount of crucial desperation was making his heart pound in his chest, although he would never admit it.

The blood red in Zero's eyes was becoming more critical.

"It finally got you," Kaname forced himself to talk, anything to take his mind off of this odd and unfamiliar sensation building up inside his heart and lower stomach. "It's been over a month. I must say, I'm quite impressed. I was getting worried…"

He hadn't meant to say that. He bit his lip in a quiet punishment of sorts and then looked back to the beautiful vampire before him – he hadn't meant to think that either. His mind was steadily becoming more and more cloudy, but he couldn't think of a rational reason for it. A weakened frustration pulsed through his veins.

"… No you weren't…" Zero mumbled, his cheeks becoming flushed, his hair falling in front of his intriguing eyes.

Kaname felt an odd annoyance rise up in his chest when he lost sight of those eyes. He felt as if he'd just been disconnected from this situation by not being able to see Zero's blood red eyes.

He bent down, so they were eye to eye, gently brushing the soft obstruction away from Zero's intense eyes.

Kaname let himself smile, despite losing the familiar sense of superiority he had always managed to maintain.

The pureblood watched Zero pant and squirm, feeling a sudden wave of pity and slight compassion; something that seemed alien to him nowadays. He liked to make people better, but that was because he had been taught to. Right here, he felt that he _wanted_ to do something, he just didn't know quite what.

"You know, this isn't just you you're hurting."

Kaname looked into those deep red eyes again and felt a whirlwind of feeling grip him suddenly. He wasn't accustomed to having these emotions, he'd been taught that they were unseemly, but right now, oddly enough; he didn't seem to care.

"What do you mean?" Zero suddenly said, with a little more strength than before - but Kaname got the feeling that this was his last battle. Zero shook his head, dislodging Kaname's hand from his soft lilac hair.

Kaname hadn't realised his hand had still been there, but felt a certain amount of annoyance for Zero's disobedience.

He sighed, staring at Zero softly, carefully mulling over what he should do now while taking in Zero's endearing features. The low level vampire's pants and moans were becoming more frequent now, mouth hanging open, overheating with all the bloodlust and excitement and the energy it took to suppress it.

Kaname felt a jolt of some sort of sadistic enjoyment as he watched Zero writhe in front of him.

Kaname knew the longing for blood was practically unbearable, even with the help of the blood tablets, which Zero didn't have. As much as he hated to admit it, Zero was stronger than him. Kaname questioned whether he, himself, would have even lasted two weeks, let alone an entire month.

That thought seemed at odds with the captivating, vulnerable vampire engulfed by a primal hunger that threatened to take over.

He knew how awful and consuming bloodlust could be…

Half involuntarily, he raised a hand to his own neck, carefully digging a nail into his soft, firm skin that shielded the blood that Zero needed so badly.

Kaname could smell his own blood in the air as a small droplet trickled slowly, tantalizingly, down his slender neck. The sharp pain subsided almost immediately afterwards.

Kaname had to suppress a small smile as he watched Zero's eyes widen, watching the last of his willpower slowly ebb away as the irresistible temptation of the warm and soothing liquid increased.

"What… no…" The needy vampire tried to shift backwards, his mind told him, no doubt, that this was wrong, but his body was moaning and basking in the scent of Kaname's blood.

"I…"

Kaname smiled gently.

"… stop… not funny…"

The endearing sight became more intense, those hungry eyes settling on Kaname's slim and tempting neck where the small cut had already begun to heal.

Zero moved forwards unconsciously, moaning involuntarily.

Kaname liked this sudden superiority and power that came with the gasping and not-all-together-in-control vampire. He liked it how he could make the once stoic Zero moan and whimper softly.

His thoughts were brought to a sudden stop as he felt Zero's warm breath on his sensitive skin.

Kaname felt strong but trembling arms wrap around his waist, clutching at his back. Kaname felt an alien and warm feeling rush to his heart. He felt _needed,_ instead of just desired.

It was as if Zero was frightened Kaname would run away. Kaname, despite these warm feelings, had to suppress a definite smirk, the sense of power returning.

Zero's skin was hot to the touch.

Kaname tilted his head backwards to give the vampire more access, licking and preparing the skin.

Kaname couldn't hold in a soft moan anymore.

Zero suddenly drove his fangs into Kaname's slender neck.

A new sensation jolted through both boys, pleasure erupting in every pore of their bodies.

Kaname's minds went blank, filled only with this new found feeling. Zero's grasp on his back had tightened, one hand moving up and down Kaname's back, another in his long dark hair, sucking slowly, unconsciously prolonging the feeding, enjoying every second of this absolute ecstasy.

They were both writhing, gasping, moaning, panting, shifting, moving closer to one another, a new primal need now discovered under this bloodlust. Kaname wasn't all together quite sure what it was, but he wanted it to last.

He closed his eyes tightly, one hand gently resting on Zero's own neck, the other wrapped around Zero's waist, pulling him closer still.

It felt as if their hearts were beating in time, like fire was running through their veins.

Kaname had drunken other vampires blood before, it wasn't like he was new to this experience, but he was sure this was different. This was so much more passionate, more intense, more of everything. Everything had combined to make this new sensation that was rocketing through them.

It was almost unbearable.

They broke apart.

Zero looked stronger now, though still desperate. There was an expression of pure bliss, lust, devotion, thanks, delight and ecstasy that, he was sure, was mirrored on his own face.

They're eyes met, deepening their already intense connection, for the briefest of seconds.

It felt as if all time had been slowed down to help them prolong and enjoy this meeting. Nothing else mattered.

Kaname could hear nothing but his own beating heart and the vague echo of their appreciation and sudden adoration.

They were getting closer and closer now.

Kaname could feel Zero's warm breath on his lips.

There was no doubt in his mind that this felt right. Oh dear god, it felt so right. He whimpered slightly.

Their lips met.

* * *

And there you go! I really, really, really hoped you liked it. 

… I feel as if I should write more XD what do you guys think? Any ideas for a possible chapter four?

Please leave a review on your way out, I'd love to hear what you think : )

Thank you for reading, you know I love you guys! xXx

Take care!

Kat x


	4. Part one: Aido

Hello all!

Thank you so much for the reviews! They're really touching and a very nice thing to get home to. Thank yooou!! : hugs all:!

I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

**Ecstacy – Chapter four – Aido **

Aido sat in class, using all his given energy to try and remain conscious. Maths could be so dull sometimes, he remarked with a bitter scowl. He looked around him at the other vampires struggling to pay attention, and then at the teacher struggling to motivate an extremely bored class.

He usually didn't mind maths class because of the simple fact that Kaname normally sat next to him. But there was no Kaname today.

He groaned, collecting a few concerned and questioning looks from his neighbours.

Where was Kaname? The pureblood usually told Aido if there was something wrong, or if there was something he needed to do… Aido crossed his arms, defeated.

He shouldn't expect things of people, namely Kaname, like that. He shouldn't assume that his close friend would tell him why he was missing a maths class – hell, he shouldn't even assume that Kaname was his 'close friend'.

He sighed dejectedly, unable to stop his mind telling him off, bringing his mood lower and lower with every breath he took.

Kaname was the only person he knew who could make his doubt himself, or make him think like this – he hated that simple fact, but it was becoming his own substitute for oxygen.

He was becoming needy.

He growled softly, attracting more odd looks from the teacher.

Kaname was one of the only people he knew that wouldn't just smile for the sake of it, you actually had to _work_ to get his appreciation, or at least that's what Aido had picked up.

Sure, he loved girls swooning over him, but they were all easy challenges, all willing to do everything and anything to please him, but sometimes it seemed like Kaname couldn't care less about Aido or any other vampire, and that's what got Aido's respect. Caring for himself and thinking things through before doing them…

Aido trailed off and then came back to the fact that Kaname was no where to be seen, which brought another frown to his handsome face.

Then, all of a sudden – a glorious smell caught his attention and all his thoughts faded into the background. This smell, this scent was the most alluring thing he'd ever come into contact with.

It was bitter, but carried a soft sweetness to it – there was no mistaking it for what it was; fresh blood, any vampire could tell you that, but it was so much more invigorating than normal blood, its smell so much stronger… so much more tempting than the scent he'd always connected with normal blood.

Hell, normal blood got him excited, but this… this was making him crazy…

He noticed his mouth was open slightly and he was breathing rather heavily for his liking. He focused all his attention on acting normal while looking around to see if anyone else had noticed this amazing scent wafting through the open door.

Aido had to suppress a smirk of superiority as he watched his friends try to hide their evident excitement, embarrassment and arousal. They looked worse off than him, which he didn't even think was possible.

The teacher, however, being naively human, was writing on the board, unaware that no one could even begin to pay attention to her, even if they wanted to.

Aido vaguely had a chance to wonder where this blessed scent came from when he suddenly recognized it. –Not that he'd ever seen or smelt it, that was practically an honour – but it was purely Kaname.

This scent was everything about Kaname, his air, his atmosphere, Kaname… it was like someone's lingering scent that you could pinpoint to them… Aido didn't know how he knew this, or how he could even think at this point in time, but Kaname was at the front of everyone's mind.

It was overpowering, overwhelming, maddening… He was panting again.

He tried to stay as still as possible, breathing in more of this glorious scent – letting his fangs tingle and elongate, the blood lust moaning and clawing at his insides, the rational side to him slowly subsiding to let this passionate and pleasurable side take over.

For a couple of moments, he was completely relaxed. He'd never been more calm in his life, it felt as if someone (preferably a cute girl) was giving him a very sensual and soothing massage as he let this smell of fresh and divine blood wash over his attentive mind and instincts.

His eyes slid closed – he vaguely wondered why Kaname was letting someone drink his perfect blood, why he was giving someone that privilege – before a completely different sensation hit him.

The relaxed and calming atmosphere vanished suddenly and it felt as if he was being filled with a brilliant, bright fire.

Fire was making his skin tingle, fire was pumping around his veins, fire was in his eyes, hot and full of desire…

The blood lust had reached the point of no return and he knew what he wanted, what he must have.

Eyes snapped open to see the class around him shifting – some still uncomfortable, but most had the same desire in their eyes, same beating heart…

He could feel all the heat, he could feel everything… he half wanted to run up to his room and take care of his now very _big_ problem, but the vampiric side of him wanted nothing more than blood.

Kaname's blood.

He wanted it.

He moaned involuntarily, attracting a bemused look from the teacher, who carried on nonetheless.

Aido felt anticipation and impatience rocket through him, enjoying the sensation despite the guilt that was waiting for him at the end of all this pleasure.

He didn't care right now, he didn't mind that he was lusting after Kaname, in fact, to say he was enjoying it was an understatement.

His senses felt as if they were going into overload, leaving him breathless. His sensitive ears, as if searching for something, picked up a distant moan of pleasure that he immediately knew to be Kaname's.

The sensations sweeping through his body doubled.

Oh god, he whimpered – along with the whole vampire population on campus – this was unbearable. He couldn't stand it any longer.

He needed to relieve this tension, he needed to satisfy his desire for blood Kaname had provoked.

He was out of control, he hated that…

But right now he didn't mind.

He didn't care, he was concentrating on this absolute ecstasy.

He still couldn't quite believe how _overpowering_ the mere scent was, just imagining _drinking_ it almost sent him over the top.

With each delicious thought, the temptation mounted.

It was rising, his heart was pounding, his mind was hazy, his stomach clawing, his heart aching, his eyes dark with desire.

Without really meaning to, he stood up sharply, the chair legs scraping against the floor, attracting only the attention of the bemused teacher – everyone else was too preoccupied with controlling their _own_ feelings rather than worrying about Aido's.

"Aido, what are you…"

The words faded into unimportance as Aido walked swiftly out of the classroom, eyes fixed ahead of him, ignoring everything else apart from the unmistakeable smell of Kaname's glorious blood.

Everything except Yuki Cross.

It was kind of hard to ignore her seeing as she walked right into him. She fell back on the floor while he stumbled back a step or two, growling in vague annoyance.

"Idol – I mean Aido!" She jumped up, "W-What are you doing here?" She quickly replaced her panicked expression with her trademark smile.

Aido observed her with a frown. She looked very, very flushed – her cheeks were graced with red. "Hey you, out of my way." He mumbled, wanting only to get to Kaname.

"What?" The girl cocked her head at him, smiling shakily, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"No."

"Oh?"

He attempted to walk past her, the desire becoming desperation.

"—No! You can't go that way!" She said hastily, grabbing his arm in some vague attempt to stop him.

Aido froze.

Her hand clasped around his arm – he could feel her fresh, warm blood running around her young body. It felt as if his insides were all screaming out in utter desperation for one fundamental thing.

It must have showed on his face.

"What's wrong?"

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but it did anything _but _comfort him.

He could feel her every heart beat, her every move, her every breath…

What was happening to him? He usually had more control over himself than _this_… what had the scent of Kaname's blood done to him?!

He didn't like not being in control. He liked being strong. Right now, strength was a thing of the past. Desperation clutched him, running out of every pore on his body.

Yuki was no Kaname, but she was a tempting alternate, and she was right here, right now… her blood was fresh and warm… he could feel it under her skin…

Was that him moaning just now?

He pulled back, breathing quite heavily.

"Are you feeling alright?" Yuki asked, evidently concerned.

Aido felt like there was no tomorrow. He was at odds with his body, everything felt so out of place and so disconnected, but everything felt so right. It was maddening, he wasn't himself and this wasn't him. This wasn't right, but it felt like it was what he'd been waiting for his entire life.

And then that scent washed back over him and these thoughts faded into insignificance. Kaname jolted to the front of his mind and he stepped past a very confused and worried Yuki, towards the source of the smell.

"No wait!" Yuki scrambled after him, trying to stop him. "You can't –"

There was a shuffling sound behind him and suddenly there was no Yuki beside him. He looked over his shoulder to see what had happened and saw Yuki trying to stop a crowd of vampires pushing their way down the corridor.

Aido smiled – the entire school must have smelt it.

He continued his search, following the little sounds and the strong scent until he knew he was close.

He was so close now.

He heard soft moans of pleasure, and that smell was so strong, that presence was right here…

Aido closed his eyes for a second, basking in the intensity of it all.

He rounded the corner and froze once more.

There was Kaname.

And there was Zero.

A dulled sense of anger flared up inside of him, then surprise hit him, before being overcome by an overwhelming sense of blood lust.

But some part of his brain restrained him, thankfully. The guilt broke over him and it occurred to him how uncomfortable he was.

What on earth was he doing?

He was still frozen – thankfully the two on the floor hadn't noticed him.

They were so caught up with each other that neither of them looked up. They were holding each other with some sort of delicate urgency.

Kaname was half on top of Zero, whose strong arms were trembling with desperation and an overload of emotions. They both had their eyes closed in a level of happiness and absolute pleasure Aido couldn't even have imagined.

They were connected in a passionate kiss, breathing heavily in the heat of the new sensations they'd discovered, their bodies pressed against each other.

Aido glimpsed two small cuts on Kaname's neck that were already beginning to heal over.

He wasn't that close to them, which was a good thing from where he was standing, he had just come round the corner. He slowly tried to retrace his footsteps without causing any attention to come to himself. He was praying not to be noticed, praying that he could just leave them be.

The bloodlust had died down now, leaving a residue of guilt and, above all, awkwardness.

Thank Goodness for his vampire traits – the vampire blood running through his veins allowed him to move back without so much as a sound.

As he was retreating, he just had time to wonder how surreal this was – he would have never expected to find these two in this type of dream-like situation.

The two in front of him broke apart for much-needed breath. They both looked sort of startled, but it was the connection between the two that shocked Aido.

It was a very doting, erotic, enchanting connection, the sort of look that you might give someone that you've known you're entire life; the look of security and comfortableness that usually came with a lifetime of experience and closeness… but at the same time they looked so adventurous and daring…

Kaname gave Zero a small smile before leaning close and trailing his expert tongue over Zero's warm skin, just above his collar bone.

Aido rounded the corner slowly, then, once he was sure he was out of sight or earshot, ran away from the two.

He didn't want to intrude anymore.

Aido let out a sigh, leaning against the wall for support. He was just so glad neither of them had spotted him! It was a true miracle.

Aido cursed himself mentally for getting so out of control before picking up his pace again. Something told him he needed a very cold shower. He headed for the dorms, letting the stunning and tender realisation that Kaname had found someone sink in, not liking the dull and empty feeling it left in his heart.

* * *

Well there you go! I hope you liked it!

I really wanna carry this story on! I'm just at odds as what to do next X) What do you think for a chapter five? I'd love to hear what you guys think, it'd be really helpful to know what you wanna read!

As always – thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

It might take me a little longer to write for the next month or two, I have all sorts of exams coming up so I'll be revising for those, but I'll try to write whenever possible : )

Until next time, take care!

- kat x


	5. Part two: Zero

Zero looked up to Kaname's gaze, strong and pure

Hi there! And welcome to chapter five! Whoa, where did the other four chapters go? Confusing stuff.

But yeah! Thank you ever so much for reading, and an extra thank you for those lovely reviews!!

Warning: Okaay… I'm gunna have to bump up the warning as this is bordering on the very edge of shonen-ai and quickly descending into yaoi. So yeah, if you don't like intimate scenes and whatnot then I apologize xxx

Disclaimer: While I'm doing all the serious stuff, I suppose I'll say this again as well… No copy right infringement malarkey intended, this was written because of some weird form of procrastination, I make no money from this (sad but true) … Vampire Knights will never be mine… .:bangs head against keyboard:.

I really hope you enjoy the next instalment of Ecstasy! xxx

* * *

**Ecstacy - Chapter five - Zero**(...again)

Zero looked up to Kaname's gaze, strong and pure. The weaker vampire stared, unbelieving, at the pureblood's face, trying to determine what lurked behind those misty eyes.

He couldn't work him out.

Then again, he was in no state whatsoever to think or concentrate on deep and provocative emotions. He was on the floor, half laying down and half arched, to meet Kaname. Kaname himself was leaning over Zero, watching him closely, as if for any signs of discomfort, although he would never admit it.

That thought tugged at the corners of his lips.

The warmth that filled his body was absolutely unbelievable. He could feel fresh, pure blood pump through his veins. It was a sensation he'd never felt with Yuki's blood. No, her blood had always felt unsatisfactory and empty, Kaname's felt pleasurable and _warm_. The human verses the pureblood; there was no comparison.

He felt so much stronger. He felt as if he could take on anything, he could juggle planets, he could do everything and anything… but the superior but soft gaze of Kaname kept him sober and under control.

A smirk flickered across Kaname's blood tinted lips. The dim light of the moon cast shadows across his form, his alabaster skin glowing in the ethereal light.

Zero still didn't quite know what was going on, this situation, the conflict of emotions, bloodlust, desire… everything seemed to have come together to create a simple standby for Zero. It was like his worries and inhibitions had been stripped away to reveal a needy and passionate vampire.

He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't function fast enough – everything was moving too slowly. He needed more time, he needed to keep up but he didn't want to end this.

No, this intensity was something he'd never come across before and he wasn't prepared to let it go just yet… but it didn't look like it was his decision right now. Kaname was in control here.

That thought would have normally terrified him, not being in control, but with Kaname… everything changed.

Lips and fangs clashed once more, effectively putting a stop to Zero's conscious thoughts. Kaname felt warm but icy at the same time, sending shivers through Zero's sensitive body. Everything about Kaname was impossible.

This was so unexpected as well, there was still a small and cautious part of Zero's brain that thought this was all an elaborate joke, but reason fought against that cynical part of him. No, it couldn't be a joke, not with everything here… his eyes, his lips, his scent…

Slim fingers somehow found their way under Zero's shirt, electing a short and surprised gasp.

"Enjoying?" Kaname almost growled, his light fingers dancing across Zero's smooth skin. Zero couldn't even force himself to be annoyed at the daring smirk on Kaname's face.

It was no surprise that Kaname was relishing the power he held over Zero, and before this that would have infuriated Zero beyond belief… but the twisted enjoyment Kaname was getting out of this did anything but annoy him right now. It excited him.

Kaname's lips had moved to his neck again, his tongue rolling over the sensitive skin over and over, Zero clawed at his back, holding onto handfuls of Kaname's shirt.

There was a sudden ripping sound from Kaname, Zero's eyes snapped open in curiosity. Where he'd grabbed Kaname's school shirt, the fabric had torn as if it was paper. Zero's eyes flickered back to Kaname questioningly.

Kaname simply smirked again and leaned in, planting soft kisses on Zero's jaw and slowly traced his way back to his neck, grazing his fangs across the delicate skin.

Zero was still in awe over his sudden strength. It must be the blood. It did more than excite him, that tempting copper liquid. Zero reached for Kaname's shirt again, and pulled lightly, smiling when the shirt came away easily, exposing Kaname's torso. The shirt found itself in a corner by the entrance to the winding corridor.

Zero traced light patterns on Kaname's warm back as Kaname continued to lick his neck. The delicate touches they were both giving teased and tantalised, sending unbelievable shivers down their spines every once in a while. Zero had no idea that just simple brushes of a finger or a fang could cause such sensations.

Kaname slowly unbuttoned Zero's shirt, still working on his neck passionately.

All of a sudden, Kaname drove his fangs into Zero's neck.

It wasn't as if Kaname needed to feed, no, blood tablets kept him at bay, but this was simply for pleasure.

Zero moaned, writhing beneath the pureblood, his breath becoming erratic and quick once more. He gasped desperately, clutching at any part of Kaname he could find. Kaname was groaning, completely absorbed in Zero.

Zero had no idea that being the prey could be so exhilarating. Pressure was building in his lower stomach while his heart felt lighter. The feeling of Kaname's fangs was so unbelievable erotic, his own warm blood trickling slowly down his chest, Kaname's strong hands on his hips, both of them gasping and writhing on the cold stone floor, the scent of blood, Kaname…

It was almost too much.

* * *

Okaaay… no idea where that came from… but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. : )

I'm planning on continuing this… What's that I hear? A plot? I'll try X)

… Not sure whether I should up the rating 'cause of this chapter… it's the first time i've written something like this X)

I'd love to hear what you think about it! Thank you soooo much for reading!! .:hugs all:.

… wish me luck for my exams! (supposed to be revising right now but aw well… XD)

Lotsa love from

Kat x


	6. Part two: Yuki

Yay

Yay! Thank you for all the lovely reviews!! .:glomps all:. You know how much I love you guys!

And thanks to sinisterblood for pointing out a sneaky typo – in chapter one (seems like ages ago!!) I attempted to write a clever word and failed XD It's adrenaline(yay sinisterblood!) instead of adrenalin(don't even know what that means)… one of the many typos hidden in here, I'm sure X)

And LadyKandaYu - I'm really sorry if you think I was going a bit far with the last chapter, with Kaname biting Zero. It was supposed to be sensual and romantic rather than a form of hurting or traumatizing Zero or anything. And yes, Kaname's one big perv, lol XD! … but I am seriously sorry that you didn't like it.

Okay! Lets get on with the story! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yuki sighed heavily.

She leant against a wall for support, her legs felt like they had suddenly mastered the transition between human flesh and jelly.

She was so tired. No, tired wasn't quite the word… she was _exhausted_.

She knew vampires were strong… but then they were hyped up on the smell of Kaname's blood… they were relentless.

She's spent the last 20 minutes, before the wall of teachers had arrived, keeping the entire vampire population on campus at bay, determined not to let them get past her and into the network of corridors that would lead them to Kaname and Zero…

Kaname and Zero.

Kaname and Zero…

In all the commotion, she'd almost forgotten about the realisation that was Kaname and Zero.

It was unbelievable. She closed her eyes slowly, letting her mind slow down to a steady trickle of surprise. It was so unexpected… but she was so happy for them!

Her delicate expression transformed into a genuine smile.

Now that she thought about it, they both needed someone in their lives who was strong and pure. And they were a completely unconventional perfect match.

She shook her head in vague amusement… they'd just proved how thin that proverbial line between hate and love was.

Zero, her childhood friend who she had stuck by when they'd both reached their all-time lows, they'd helped each other out on countless occasions and she'd had so much fun with him… and there was Kaname. The true, just and heroic boy she'd idealised for years and years who'd been with her since she could remember. He'd saved her so many times.

They were both such good people and both so dear to her… they deserved, they _needed_ a person in their life who they could depend on.

A smile flickered across her lips. Vampires were so funny – they were renowned for being icy and well-mannered, most of the vampires she'd met were so strong and unmoving – but they could be controlled with something so simple as blood.

She opened her eyes lazily.

Of course she was slightly sad that they would depend on each other rather than her… but it wasn't like they'd all stop being friends. She'd still see them all the time. But she was bound to feel sad.

She stood up straight, a determined expression on her pretty face. She shook her head, as if trying to shake all the bad and sorrowful thoughts out of her head.

She was _happy _for them, happy…

She was happy.

… And to be quite honest, she was a little excited. She let herself giggle.

Seeing them like that… connected in the most intense way, kissing… it was one of the most surreal and intriguing things she'd ever witnessed. And if they were together… which she assumed they were… they'd by loads more cute moments like that!

She grinned in spite of herself, in true Yuki-style.

Then stopped abruptly. What if they weren't together? What if this was just a one time thing that was brought on by Zero's desperation for blood and Kaname's good intentions? No – she couldn't let that happen.

She'd literally just accepted them being together and she was going to make it stay that way! They were completely meant for each other and if they couldn't see it, or if they were too embarrassed to confront each other after what would happen tonight…

She knew that, although they would never admit it, they were both very shy people. She'd known them almost all her life and she knew both of them would probably leave a tense situation be if they had the choice…

She also hoped that they'd move their 'intimacy' somewhere else. Sure, she was happy for them, but the hallway was a rather inappropriate place to get carried away like that… especially with the scent of Kaname's blood infecting and clouding every vampire's mind like that.

That brought Yuki back to the tiresome realisation that was her job. She was supposed to protect and help the school and all the people in it, not stand here thinking about the turmoil that was Zero and Kaname.

She shook her head decidedly, her silky brown hair falling back in place over her slightly flushed face. She'd leave them be for now… but in the morning, she was planning to interrogate (a, no doubt, very embarrassed) Zero like there was no tomorrow.

But for now, yes, she'd leave them be.

* * *

Zero's eyes slid shut – this was unbelievable. He wasn't quite sure how to deal with this much pleasure at once. All his senses were screaming in a new found bliss, everything inside of him was calling out in desperation; all his being was trying to get closer to Kaname.

He arched his back to meet Kaname, arms encircling the pureblood's strong torso, a loud moan escaped his parted lips.

He felt Kaname chuckle at his neck, but Zero didn't seem to notice or care. He was beyond caring right now.

* * *

Sorry it was so sucky… not much happened there. Still, I hoped you enjoyed it.

… and my exams are over!! How great is that? … so technically that means I'll be able to update more… except now I've got myself a summer job and I'm going off on random holidays throughout July… so I'll try to update as much as possible, but yeah… now I'm rambling X)

Anyway! As always, I really, really hope you like it – tell me what you think of it! Reviews are like love. .:hugs all!:.

See you soon!

Lots and lots of love from

Kat xxx


End file.
